


Трейлер к третьему сезону (пересказ)

by Crazycoyote (consultingfairy)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Banter, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingfairy/pseuds/Crazycoyote
Summary: "Здравствуй, Люба! Я вернулся!"





	Трейлер к третьему сезону (пересказ)

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение добрым Моффисам с любовью, уважением и ненавистью.
> 
> WARNING! После прочтения этого текста тизер к третьему сезону уже не будет прежним.
> 
> Написано 8 августа 2013.

Начинается трейлер. На экране появляется миссис Хадсон.

Миссис Хадсон: "Два года уже прошло, а я все никак квартиру отмыть не могу..."

Шерлок: "Миссис Хадсон! А я маленькая акулка!"

_*звук падающего тела*_

На экране появляется стриженый Лестрейд.

Лестрейд: "Парикмахер, сука, это ты?!" *тянется за пистолетом*

Шерлок: "Нет, это я!"

_*звук выстрела, громкий мат*_

На экране появляется Майкрофт.

Шерлок: "А вот и..."

Майкрофт: "Шерлок, в восемнадцатый раз уже не смешно!"

Шерлок: "Черт!"

На экране появляется Молли.

Шерлок: "Бу!"

Молли, очень задумчиво: "Ну вчера, положим, мистер Томпсон из холодильника вылезал... Но чтобы с кладбища через два года приходили..."

На экране появляется Джон. Он сменяется Шерлоком с трагическим выражением лица. У Шерлока дрожит нижняя губа. Он медленно идет к Джону. Воздевает руки. И громко, надрывно произносит:

"ЧТО ЭТО ЗА ДЕБИЛЬНЫЕ УСЫ?!"

Конец.


End file.
